Degeneration of WilPharma (Degeneration and Code Veronica AU)
by Lord-Saxon13
Summary: Claire having freed Alexia Ashford after surviving Rockfort, are involved in an attack by Veltro at Harvardville Airport. In the process alongside Leon getting sucked into stopping Veltro and discovering WilPharma's secrets. Inspired by Ashfield Legacy. Based on Degeneration with additions. Is Alexia x Claire. 24/09/2019: Is being rewritten so old chapters have been removed.
1. Alexia Ashford

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **18/09/2019: Made some minor edits to the story. The other chapters have been remove temporarily as they are being reviewed and edited.**

 **Degeneration of WilPharma (Degeneration and Code Veronica AU)**

 **Chapter 1 Alexia Ashford**

The Racoon City survivor Claire Redfield arrived outside of Harvardville Airport in a taxi. Derek C Simmons had contracted her stating that he managed to wrangle The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance / The BSAA in releasing Alexia Ashford into her care. Simmons was the current carer to Sherry. She was grateful to Simmons for looking after Sherry and securing the release of Alexia Ashford. He had become a friend over the years he looked after Sherry and had become one of Claire biggest allies in releasing Alexia. Simmons had a great deal of influence and Claire had no trouble using his influence in getting what she wanted like freeing the unjustly locked up Alexia. She aided him in taking control of TerraSave. With him at the helm, TerraSave became what is today. A global organization that provides aid during bioterrorism and medical-related incidents, monitoring medication distribution, ensuring safe drug development and research facilities. Also, it helped to organize mass protests against the corporations like Umbrella. In fact, she helped Simmons both shut down Umbrella and block WilPharma's t-Vaccine due it not really being ideal and the fact that she did not trust WilPharma. Also, WilPharma seemed had the vaccine ready to deploy as soon as the attack in India by Il Veltro occurred. She wanted Alexia freed as The BSAA had captured her after Claire helped her out of Umbrella's Antarctic Base. They believed her to be dangerous psychopath and working with Umbrella. However poor Alexia while a genius was mentally fragile, obsessive and prone to fits of psychotic rage. Claire believed Umbrella had used her mental illness and young age to their advantage. The Alexia she knew was mostly harmless and still somewhat childlike unless provoked or she was having an episode. She had encountered Alexia around three months after the destruction of Raccoon City when looking for her brother Chris. She had ended up tangling with her brother Alfred having been capture and bought to Umbrella's Rockfort Island Facility. She alongside a Steve Burnside had been terrorized by the demented brother Alfred and after a series of events ended up at Umbrella's Antarctic Base. Steve managed to mortally injure Alfred. He had fled after this. Claire and Steve followed where they though he fled too. Claire after getting separated from Steve had found the room where Alexia had been held in cryogenic suspension. There she learnt that Alexia had been sleeping since around her twelfth birthday. She was in there due being infected with the t-Veronica Virus. Claire suspected Alexia's missing father, Doctor Alexander Ashford of being responsible for this. Claire woke her up not for one minute believe that Alexia would be an enemy since she had been sleeping for so long. Alexia stumbled over, and Claire caught her before she fell. Alexia had stiffened obliviously not having to used being touched. She was drawn from her thoughts by the news on the nearby television screen as she sat down. A News Reporter was saying, "It has been a been almost a year since President Graham's daughter had been saved from a cult known as Los Iluminados and now the president's close adviser Adam Benford has finally released statements regarding the operation that resulted in the destruction of the cult to the public. Join us in our special news documentary, Los Iluminados: The Parasite Behind The Cult where we will discuss the truth behind this horrid cult. However, recapping today's top stories; New evidence had suddenly come to light revealing the involvement of Senator Ron Davis in the deployment of the tactical nuke that destroyed Racoon City. Our other top news stories, Il Veltro has claimed credit for the bio attack in India and finally, WilPharma continues to lobby against Terrasave's blocking the deployment of the t-Vaccine." Claire then ignored the rest of whatever the reporter said. The mention of Racoon City and t-Vaccine reminded her of all the hard work that she and others had done to reveal the secrets of Umbrella to the public. However even with the fall of Umbrella, there was still threats in the remnants of Umbrella known as Neo Umbrella, the mostly defunct but still active Los Iluminados and the terrorist organization Il Veltro. She shook her head not wanting to think about stuff like that. Claire's eyes lit up as she spotted the still beautiful Alexia with two BSAA operatives escorting her. Alexia was looking around with uneasiness and anxiety. Not used to so many people Claire thought since having been in cryogenic suspension for god knows how many years, then she had been quickly arrested for 'her crimes' and sent into solitary confinement due to her condition meaning that she hasn't interacted with many people.

Claire smiled brightly and called out, "Alexia." She saw the change in the woman intermediately. A childlike smile appeared on her face and her eye practically lit up with obsessive glee at seeing her for the first time in years.

Alexia said excited, "Claire." As she rushed forward and crushed Claire in a hug breaking her hand cuffs in the process. Alexia sighed with contentment. Claire rubbed Alexia's back.

"Miss Redfield." One of BSAA operatives said looked at Alexia with disgust. "I am sure that you have friends in high places if this monster is free." Claire's eyes narrowed as Alexia was a sweet girl and not a monster as proved from the fact Alexia hadn't killed Claire despite having psychotic episodes. Claire did all she could to not deck the man in the face.

She did not say anything apart from, "Simmons and I both agree Alexia is harmless." Knowing they won't listen. A lot of people like the two operatives stared the belief that Alexia was dangerous.

"We are releasing Miss Alexia Ashford into your care." The other man stated before both he and his partner headed towards the exit not that Claire cared for them as her attention was on Alexia. Alexia growled as someone crashed into her.

She said rather annoyed, "Watch it Insect."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." A charming man said with an English accent, "I'm Frederic Downing." He held his hand out and gave a charming smile. Alexia titled her head and her face held a frown like she was trying to remember something. Claire found it adorable.

Claire shook his hand and said, "Claire Redfield and this is Alexia Ashford." Claire caught the look of fear flash in Frederic's eyes flashed at hearing Alexia Ashford.

"Alexia Ashford as in the child prodigy." Frederic exclaimed slightly more nervous not that Claire could tell why he would be nervous or fearful.

"The very one." Alexa confirmed barring her teeth at the man. Frederic flashed another charming smile, but this time was also showing his nerves. "Now begone insect." She said dismissively.

"Well It was nice bumping into you both but I better be off" Frederic said before he hurried away. Alexia grabbed Claire's hand as they made her way towards the exit.


	2. Alexia's Affliction

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **13/09/2019: Made some minor edits to the story. Changed name from Airport Café Meeting**

 **Chapter 2 Alexia's Affliction**

Claire and Alexia made their way towards the exit when Alexia's stomach growled. Alexia looked embarrassed. She asked, "Hungry?"

Alexia said almost eagerly and salivating, "Yes. I haven't eaten in a long while." Claire led Alexia to the airport café. Alexia was still looking at people anxiously and irritated. Nothing like someone who was a monster as she wanted to mostly avoid people and just did not like them. Claire thought about Alexia's condition or rather her fragile mental state as they walked. According to Alexia's doctor, Carla Radames, it seemed that her brain had developed differently then other people. Scans of her brain shown different brain activity to other people. Making her more intelligent than most people. It also did not help that she received some brain damage from being frozen for many years making her even more unstable then she would have been. Carla had mentioned that it was a miracle that Alexia hadn't flew off into a mindless rage once she awakened. Especially since witnessing Alfred's death not long after waking up. She remembered Alexia's eyes twitch in anger before Claire pulled her close. Alexia had stiffened again before relaxing as Claire rubbed her back soothingly. Alexia's cute smile after this while small had been genuinely happy. Claire had smiled warmly at this causing Alexia to blush. She had helped the unsteady Alexia escape much to the objection of Steve. By helping she meant holding onto Alexia tightly as they explored the base since Claire felt protective over her. Steve had hated Alexia for some reason and wanted to leave her behind. Claire had suspected that he wanted to kill her but did not want to say it out loud. Claire stopped her train of thought as she did not want to think about that boy anymore. Carla told Claire that the brain damage had worsened Alexia's mental instability. She had warned Claire to be on her guard since Alexia may snap at any time over anything. She had advised her that since Alexia seemed obsessed with her that it was better if Alexia remained with Claire since the obsession would prevent Alexia from harming Claire if she had one of her episodes. Her obsession was slightly off putting, but Carla assured her that it helped focus Alexia's mind and kept Claire safe since Alexia seemed to care for her. Which in turn kept her from flying off into a psychotic rage and mutating into her other forms. It assured Claire that Alexia cared about her greatly despite her being unable to process her feelings properly. Claire also had an inkling that Alexia held romantic feelings for her but being unable to process more likely didn't know it herself. Claire had been shocked at first but unlike Steve or her boss Neil who Claire was pretty sure fancied her as well if his actions were anything to go by, Claire did not feel creeped out or uncomfortable. Neil or any man she currently knew didn't hold her interest at all. It was able this time they made it to the café. They entered the café and Claire felt the eyes of the people in there on them. They recognized Alexia it seemed as most of them looked disgusted or fearful. Claire glared at them and they looked away. Alexia did not pay attention to them. Claire ordered a meal for Alexia and a coffee with the Ashford's money since she had control over the remaining Ashford estate due to Alfred's death, the disappearance of Alexander and Alexia's mental instability. Once Alexia had been locked up, various ex Umbrella employees had been trying to take control of the estate. Some for the wealth, some for Rockfort Island (mainly the facilities that were on the island) and even ones who wanted to destroy everything owned by the Ashfords. Simmons helped her win by saying she was Alexia's carer and legally made her in charge of Alexia and the fortune. It was nice not having to worry about money for once and Alexia would not care if she spent the money since she agreed with Claire taking over the estate. Alexia ate very messy much to Claire's surprise and extremely fast. She had expected someone of Alexia's upbringing would eat more neatly and proper. Plus ended up eating second and third helpings.

Claire finished her coffee when a child's voice said excided, "Claire." Claire turned her head to see Rani Chawla and her Aunt Kaira. Rani's Aunt also worked for TerraSave. She too looked weary of Alexia. Alexia did not notice either of them as she was still eating and getting food all over her face.

"Hey, It's good to see you both." Claire said keeping an eye on Alexia. She hadn't seen Rani or her aunt for a few years.

Rani's Aunt replied with, "Its good to see… you both." Claire hid her frown at Rani's Aunt obviously not meaning Alexia as she too had disgust and fear in her eyes. More hidden then other people but Claire still caught it. Rani on the other hand didn't even react to Alexia's presence apart from giggling at Alexia's messy eating. This caught Alexia's attention. She looked at them and got back to eating not caring about then in the slightest.

Rani said politely "Hello."

Claire introduced Alexia to Rani, "This is Alexia Ashford. Alexia this is Rani and Kaira"

"Hello." Alexia mumbled not wanting to interact with them. Claire looked at her disapprovingly. Alexia sighed and said, "Nice to met you." She added under her breath, "Now go away"

Rani said smiling wide, "Nice to meet you too Alexia." Alexia gave them a disturbing smile of a serial killer trying to scare them off. Rani's Aunt stepped back at this smile, but Alexia was taken aback when Rani was unaffected. She gritted her teeth and her eyes twitched signally that she was getting annoyed.

Claire said seeing the signs, "We better be off" and whisked Alexia away from the situation.

"Bye Claire, Bye Alexia." Rani called out as Claire dragged Alexia out of the café much to the relief of the other customers.

Claire replied with, "Bye Rani, Bye Kaira. Hope we met again soon" and Alexia just ignored them. Claire dragged Alexia to a secluded spot. Alexia eyes were filled with rage. It was a miracle that she hadn't snapped yet. Claire said softly, "Alexia look at me." Following the advice of Carla. Alexia calmed down. Alexia smiled childishly and Claire thought Alexia was more like an overgrown kid then a homicidal psychopath that everyone thought she was.


	3. Reporters and Psychotic Episodes

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **02/11/2019: Made some minor edits to the story. Renamed from Failed Three Times to Leave**

 **Chapter 4: Reporters and Psychotic Episodes**

Claire continued to stare into Alexia's eyes. Alexia was very focused on Claire. Claire scanned Alexia's eyes for any traces of anger. She found only love and adoration in them. Once she was satisfied Alexia was calm, Claire led Alexia to the airport exit. As they walked, Claire got distracted by a News Reporter reporting on Alexia's release. The Reporter said, "Today marks the day that world-renowned prodigy Alexia Ashford has been officially released. Much to the outrage of many people who considered her to be one of Umbrella's biggest monsters. However, evidence has come to light revealing that Alexia had been unjustly arrested for crimes she had no control over. Umbrella had taken advantage of a mentally ill child. Her cruel father, Alexander had forced her to work for them and had made her mental illness worst with cruel acts. Once she was no longer useful, she was used as a test subject in a cruel experiment. Thanks to the actions of Claire Redfield, survivor of Raccoon City, Alexia was freed from her prison. Only for her to be lock up once again. Thanks to the lobbying of Claire who has been outspoken in her desire in freeing Alexia and the evidence recovered, Alexia has finally been freed into the care of Claire herself. We here hope for the best for the poorly treated Alexia in her future endeavours now she is no longer under the thumb of Umbrella" Claire nodded along to this, happy that some people views might change. She was happy that with the help of Simmons and his associates, Claire had no trouble in helping Alexia out. Simmons was a good ally against the bio terrorists as would do anything it takes to keep the peace. He also genuinely cared for Sherry and prevented The US Government from experimenting on her. Alexia clutched her fists as she hated her father. She growled softy. Claire noticed a more intense rage slimmer in the eyes of Alexia at the mention of Alexander. Claire embraced her. Claire rubbed Alexia's back and Alexia slowly calmed down. Clearly Alexia had issues against her father if just mentioning him made her angry. Alexia buried her face in Claire's neck and sighed in contentment.

The News Reporter continued with "However Neil Fisher, Senior member of both TerraSave and the Federal Bioterrorism Commission has a different view. We have here live footage of Neil Fisher giving a speech right outside of The FBC Headquarters."

It cut to Neil saying to a crowd, "Alexia is still a dangerous individual inflected with an experimental virus. We had no idea how this infliction has affected her. Physically or mentally. All we know is that she is an incredible genius of unmatched intellect, so I am certain that it wouldn't be in her own interest to be fooling us all. She could have used Miss Redfield to escape confinement. In any case even without infection, her mental instability still makes her violate person. What is stopping her from hurting Miss Redfield or anyone." Claire mostly indifferent feelings for Neil soured at this. She thought he was a nice guy but if he believed Alexia to be using or even hurt her. True she was inflected and mentally unstable, but Claire knew how to deal with Alexia's problems.

Alexia growled, "I will never hurt Claire, stupid pathetic insect…." She trailed off and said more unsure, "You believe me, right?"

"Of course, I believe you." Claire said being truthful and moving away not wanting to listen to Neil anymore. As they were leaving, they got bothered by a news reporter and her cameraman.

"This is Evelyn Edwards and today we have an exclusive Lady Alexia Ashford." She said pushing a mic right into Alexia's face. Alexia squeaked in fear at her suddenly appearance and hid behind an annoyed Claire.

Claire said trying to remain calm, "Excuse me we are trying to leave."

Miss Edwards ignored Claire and continued with, "Lady Ashford may we have word with you."

Claire then said gritting her teeth not liking the fact she is bothering Alexia, "Leave her alone." However, the reporter practically shoved Claire out of the way to get to Alexia. Claire made a fist and was about to punch the lights out of the annoying reporter when she saw Alexia's eyes fill with rage at the Miss Edwards' actions. Alexia was staring at the reporter with such malice that she hadn't seen on Alexia face since Alexia discovered Steve was responsible for Alfred's death. That didn't end too well for Steve. Claire pointed in a random direction and said, "Hey is that Senator Ron Davis." As Senator Davis was more high-profile news story since there were some human rights demonstrators outside waiting for him to arrive. They were here to protest his involvement and support of WilPharma. Plus, with the involvement in the destruction of Racoon City meant that he was news story gold. The reporter and her cameraman turned their attention to where Claire was pointing where amazingly there was Senator Davis in a poor disguise and two bodyguards trying unsuccessfully to sneak through the airport. Miss Edwards and her cameraman rushed over him leaving Claire and a still fluming Alexia. Claire said softly, "Alexia look at me." Alexia turned her attention to Claire. Alexia eyes were full of a dark primal rage. They contained no recognition of anything. She was on the brink of total snapping all due to the reporter shoving her and letting this rage consume her. In some ways it was touching that Alexia cared for Claire so much. Nevertheless, Claire had to calm her down before she mutated and tried to murder everyone. She continued to talk softy, "It's me Claire." At the mention of her name, Alexia titled her head in the same adorable way as she usual does when trying to remember something. Including the same frown. Alexia stared into her eyes and Claire did not blink during this. The primal rage melted away slightly by affection filled Alexia's eyes.

"My Claire." Alexia said in a possessive dark voice. She pulled Claire in a bone crushing hug. A literal bone crushing hug as Alexia was squeezing with nearly all her strength. "Mine."

"Alexia" she wheezed, and Alexia intermediately let her go. She was going to get bruises Claire thought to herself. Alexia looked extremely worried and the rage was gone. It had been replaced by concern.

"You Alright?" Alexia said fretting and eyes tearing up. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Claire said, "No you did not. Let's get out of here and head off home" Alexia grabbed Claire and dragged her towards the exit.


	4. The Fake Zombie

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **13/11/2019: Made some minor edits to the story. Renamed from Zombies.**

 **Chapter 4 The Fake Zombie**

Alexia was dragging Claire towards the exit when they heard someone scream. Claire glance around to see where it was coming from until her eyes trained onto the reporter, Evelyn Edwards who was terrified of a figure approaching. This figure seemed to be a zombie If the reactions of Senator Davis, his bodyguards, the reporter, the cameraman were to go by, but Claire could see something was off about him. Since she saw zombies in both incidents and Alexia wasn't growling that meant that the 'zombie' was a fake. Alexia according to Carla could sense the lesser form of the T-Veronica virus aka the T-Virus. Claire stormed over to them to unmask the fraud as zombies were a serious threat that she did not feel to kindly to someone mocking it. Alexia followed Claire while staring at the reporter with a dark calculating look in her eyes. Claire ripped off the mask of the fake zombie's head much to the shock of everyone that was staring at him. The guy was kicked in the private parts by Claire. Claire shouted at the man as Zombies were no joking matter, "What is wrong with you. You are making a mockery of everyone who died in Raccoon City and the brave STARS members sent to their deaths by bio terrorist Albert Wesker." Alexia growled at the mention of Wesker since she did not like the man. If Claire wasn't so angry at the fake zombie guy, then she would have smiled when she recalled the meeting between Alexia and Wesker. The supposed dead Wesker had appeared while they were trying to escape. He had overpowered Claire and attempted to capture Alexia. However, Alexia completely owned him as she attacked him with a frenzy in her mutated form that greatly resembled her human form but with grey skin, darkened vessels and arteries, and chitinous growths covering her body as a form of rudimentary armour. Her head formed a skin-like hair with a cute short fringe on the right and covering her eye on the left side. Alexia had only attacked him after Wesker had thrown Claire without effort across the room. She threw him out of the window before making sure Claire had been alright. Plus, if it wasn't for her burning Steve to a crisp then Wesker would have had another chance to gain a sample of the T-Veronica virus. Claire was glad Alexia could regain her normal form with some effort as her mutated form would turn more heads and make it harder for Claire to reintegrate her into society. Claire continued to berate the fake zombie, "You disgust me at your actions. What on earth possessed you in dressing up like this."

The man said, "The day of reckoning is coming, General Grandé promises it." He then attempted to stab Claire with a knife. However, his hand was grabbed by Alexia and he screamed as she crushed it and the knife with little effort.

"You have to go through me, your miserable little bug." Alexia said taking sadistic glee at hurting him. She said in her possessive dark voice "You dare try and hurt My Claire. You have to go through me first and I am no push over."

"Stop Alexia" Claire commanded once she thought the man received enough punishment.

Alexia pouted and said rather childish, "But Claire…." With a look from Claire, Alexia dropped the men. He groaned in pain and Alexia dropped him without a care onto the ground. She gave the man a swift kick.

"Alexia." Claire reprimanded.

"Sorry." Alexia said clearly not meaning it. Claire was about to say something when someone screamed. Claire turned towards the scream to see one of Davis' bodyguards being mauled by a real zombie. This zombie killed this bodyguard and turned its attention to the terrified Senator Davis. His other bodyguard fled not willing to risk his life. Claire tugged Alexia's arm and ran towards the exit not wanting to deal with another outbreak. Before they could run, a horde of Zombies swarmed the terminal and started attacking people. The fake zombie guy and Senator Davis had managed to disappear during this. Claire formulated a plan to fled to one of the rooms and barricade it up so she can think of a plan of escaping. At least this time whist having no weapon, she had Alexia to deal with the zombies. Alexia followed and after making sure Claire wasn't paying attention to her killed Miss Edwards with obviously sadistic glee and intense malice on her face. Alexia easily caught up to Claire as she had stopped running. Claire had frozen in fear as she was staring at an airplane heading directly towards them. Alexia picked up Claire up with ease and sprinted for it. Alexia was a surprising fast runner when she wanted to. The airplane crashed into the terminal window killing people and the Zombie Horde instantly. Alexia protected Claire from the debris and shrapnel that flew everywhere by wrapping herself around Claire. The shrapnel that hit Alexia did not bother the Ashford heir. Alexia eventually helped Claire to her feet but was holding onto her protectively. Meaning she was also shook up somewhat. Claire looked out to see that everything looked calm. The plane crash took out all the zombies it seemed. Claire breathed a sigh of relief that this event seemed to be over. The only thing now is to figure out how the zombies got into the airport in the first place. The man mentioned General Grandé so it must have been him behind it somehow. Claire was frustrated at being in another attack. Now it seemed like every other day there was another attack and the only good thing to come out of any of the incidents was Alexia. No, it was two things as she had gotten to know Sherry during Raccoon. Sherry idolised her.

Alexia asked fretting, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine thanks to you." Claire stated. Alexia smiled but then she stiffened and launched herself at something behind Claire. Claire turned around to see Alexia backhanding a lone zombie who slammed into a wall. Claire recognized it as the zombie that killed the bodyguard. Claire thanked Alexia. Sounds were then heard in the direction of the plane. Much to Claire's horror, the plane's door breaks open revealing more zombies who poured out. Claire also noticed in the corner of her eyes the lone zombie rising again as a different kind of zombie. This must be one of the Crimson Head type of zombie that Chris and Jill mentioned that were in the mansion since it looked identical to their description. Plus its crimson colouring was also a dead giveaway that it was a Crimson Head.


	5. The VIP Lounge

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **20/12/2019: Made some minor edits to the story. Was Chapter 6.**

 **Chapter 5: The VIP Lounge**

Claire was sitting in the VIP lounge after Alexia had ripped off the Crimson Head's head. They then escaped the horde with ease. Or rather Alexia holding Claire protectively had escaped with ease. Now they were hanging out in the VIP lounge with a hostess who apparently hid in here and Senator Davis who had fled in here. He was taking advantage of the hostess who continued doing her job as a coping mechanism. Claire hated waiting with all the Zombies and Crimson Heads outside. Alexia was sitting on Claire with her head buried in Claire's neck. Her arms were wrapped around Claire protectively. For all her strength, Alexia was light, so it did not bother Claire that much. While Alexia was content, Claire was getting agitated with the sitting still and doing nothing. During the other incidents she had been on the move and dealing with the threat face on. Now she was playing the waiting game. She didn't even have a weapon and for the first time she wished that she owned a pistol. She made a mental note to buy one for self-defence and for the times she will be involved in bio attacks once this had blown over. Claire glanced at the senator and was disgusted that he was gorging himself like a pig on food the hostess bought him. He was ignoring them which was fine as she did not want to deal with him. To distract herself form his gorging and her growing agitated, her hand started gently fiddling with Alexia's hair. Alexia sighed happily and she seemed to drift off. They had sat this Claire recalled when on the helicopter leaving the Antarctic Base. Alexia had clung onto her and buried her head in the crook of her neck before dozing off. It seemed that it was Alexia's favourite spot. Chris had made a face when he saw this. He had arrived to rescue her and nearly shot Alexia in the process. She had nearly teared his head off in response. He had a stern talking with Claire while Alexia slept on Claire lap. He tried telling that she shouldn't spend time with someone like Alexia. That she was dangerous and was one of Umbrella's chief researchers. He said he was becoming worried of, in his words, her obsession with the strange woman. Sure, Claire had been fascinated with the beautiful woman since she lay her eyes on said poor woman. However, Claire wasn't obsessed. He had the guts to say that Alexia was just using her to escape jail time. Claire had argued that Alexia doesn't even know what is going on after so long being frozen. Especially since she still acted like a kid sometimes. Chris has replied with that Alexia was a genius and could be manipulating her as part of a plan. Then he said perhaps there was a reason Umbrella froze her in the first place. Claire did believe that Umbrella / Doctor Alexander Ashford did freeze her for the reason. To experiment with the virus and nothing else like Chris had been apparently thinking.

Senator Davis then said interrupting the silence with, "Well I bet you all glad to be in here with me."

Claire couldn't help but reply with, "What are you on about."

"Any rescuers will only come because I am here. I mean no one will save that monster in your arms." He stated bluntly. Claire would have decked him but with Alexia on her lap she couldn't. Alexia had also tightened her grip slightly and gave a small growl.

Instead Claire said with anger, "If anyone else is a monster, then it is for you for helping destroy Racoon City."

"Well your girlfriend helped create the creatures we had to destroy." Senator Davis said fractally and uncaring.

Claire said, "It was Umbrella that created them." Alexia suddenly stiffened.

"Some one is here." Alexia commented. "There are some gun shots."

"Then we need to help them." Claire said taking the chance to do something.

"Do we have too." Alexia said childishly and clearly not wanting to move.

"Yes. We do." Claire said. Alexia slipped off her lap and stomped across the room with clear annoyance. She picked up and crushed a chair with her bare hands. Making Senator Davis and The Hostess to go white. Claire followed while grabbing an umbrella as weapon. Senator Davis and The Hostess did not stop them. Claire nearly laughed as the umbrella was basically the Umbrella logo. It was very funny in a certain way. Alexia stormed out the VIP Lounge without care. Which was more likely true as Alexia was no doubt stronger then the zombies and Crimson Heads so did not feel threaten by them. Claire followed the sound of Alexia frustrated stomps and the dead zombies with crushed heads that bore the blunt of Alexia's annoyance. Eventually, she heard the gunshots making Claire move fast afraid for Alexia being rash. She eventually caught up to Alexia just as Alexia was shot in the head. Alexia growled in pain. Claire ran quicker to see Alexia laying out onto the ground. She ran straight over to Alexia. Alexia's eyes were filled with pain and she appeared somewhat out of it. Claire looked up to see Leon was holding the gun that shot of Alexia. Disappointed and anger filled her face as she clutched Alexia. He had shot Alexia, and Claire felt angry at him for his actions.

Alexia murmured unsure, "Claire?"

"Don't worry I'm here," Claire said warmly. Claire now with relief that Alexia was not close to death's door climbed to her feet before helping Alexia up. She was unsteady on her feet and nearly fell over. Claire notice Leon tense at this. Claire scooped her into her arms. She then turned her attention to Leon and the woman with him.

Claire said slightly cold "Hello Leon."


	6. Leon's Arrival

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **11/01/2020: Made some minor edits to the story. Was Chapter 5.**

 **Chapter 6 Leon's Arrival**

Leon had arrived at Harvardville Airport on the orders of his friend Adam Benford. The Federal Bioterrorism Commission had quickly quarantined the airport as soon as the outbreak broke. Adam had thought that it was suspicious that the airport had been attacked on the same day that Alexia Ashford had been released. So, he had sent Leon to kill Alexia Ashford as well as investigate what was behind the attack. The current National Security Advisor and Federal Bioterrorism Commission's Director General, Morgan Lansdale had advised President Graham that Alexia was very dangerous and was likely behind this attack. Her intelligence and inflection made her extremely dangerous. Lansdale had said that she could be linked to Neo Umbrella and the missing Oswell E. Spencer as The Ashford family were one of co-founders of the Umbrella Corporation. President Graham told this to Adam who in turn told Leon. Adam had confined in Leon that he was conflicted on the issue but told Leon that he must take her down for the safety of the nation. When Leon arrived at airport, The FBC had already surrounded the airport with a quarantine zone and WilPharma had been drafted in to dispatch their t-Vaccine bypassing any objections of TerraSave and any legal proceedings. All survivors that had escaped the airport had been rounded up and placed in the care of WilPharma. Leon did not concern himself with any of this as he walked to the tent where he will be meeting with the other two thirds of a special task force what would be sent inside. He only wanted two as any more would increase the risk of drawing the attention of any of the infected inside the airport. He was proud of the speed that the whole incident was secured. No one wanted another Racoon City or Sheena Island after all so it great that this time the response was much better. He was met at the gate by a girl wearing a TerraSave uniform instead of a man named Neil Fisher who he had been expecting to greet him. Leon gave a double look that the girl who seemed to be around 13-14 years old wearing a slightly too big for her uniform. She was smiling brightly, and Leon just thought that she was just small and youthful looking as she surely wouldn't be here to greet him. She greeted him with, "Moira Burton, representative of TerraSave."

Leon asked, "Where is Neil?" Her name was familiar to him. He was sure he had heard that name from somewhere.

"His busy." Moira said vaguely and strangely nervously as she led him towards one of the tents. Inside the tent was a man and a woman talking about the situation. The woman was facing away from Leon.

The woman was saying, "Reports gathered has stated that Flight 232 had been taken over by Militants sent by General Grandé. The pilot mentioned that they were releasing the T-virus they liberated from The Spencer Mansion to cleanse the airport before the plane went down. His last words were that they mentioned that The Farfarello will cleanse any survivors."

The man replied puzzled, "Farfarello? Do we know what that is?"

"I don't know…." The woman started.

Leon interrupted them with, "No matter what The Farfarello is, you are here to come with me inside to find survivors." This caught the attention of them both.

Moira said introducing them, "Leon Kennedy. This is Angela Miller and Greg Glenn. They will accompany you inside the airport."

Greg said with awe, "Leon Kennedy as in the survivor of Raccoon City"

"The very one." Leon replied. Angela looked unimpressed.

She stated not caring for Leon at all, "What's the plan." Leon was taken aback by this attitude.

Leon outlined the plan, "We will enter via the roof of the building and make our way through. We will hunt for survivors and then we should make our way to the exit. Zombies shouldn't be any trouble if you shoot them in the head." Angela and Greg nodded in response. Moira stared at him knowing something he did not. She started to say something but changed her mind. She shook her head and rushed off. Leon, Angela and Greg had no trouble securing a helicopter and being dropped off on the roof of the main terminal. They enter the building with their pistols ready to shoot anything. It was however was quiet and Leon reiterated, "Remember shoot them in the head." They made their way through the deserted airport. They eventually came across a couple of dead people with injuries that came from something that wasn't a zombie or even a zombie dog. Greg was getting nervous at the silence and the horrifying sight. Angela was being professional and hiding her unease. Leon only felt sight unease at this, but he did keep a watchful eye out for anything. Greg and Angela stood guard as Leon investigated the bodies. It looked like wounds from a Hunter claw. Except it was larger then the ones he had saw before. Greg eventually fired on a random sound as he was so nervous. This attracted the attention of a group of zombies who stumbled towards them. Greg and Angela disregard Leon's instruction of shooting the head and fired into the torso. Each of Leon's shots hit their target. Leon said for the third time, "Shoot them in the head." Angela and Greg listened to him this time. They dispatched the mini zombie horde in no time at all but unfortunately, they caught the attention of something else who was on Greg before anyone could realize. It was unknown to Leon, a Crimson Head. This Crimson Head teared apart Greg with ease. Leon seeing that Greg was done for tired pulling Angela away from the strange type of zombie Leon had never sent before. He certainly it wasn't in Raccoon City. She did not want to budge instead she fired on The Crimson Head. Three shots to the head but it did nothing but draw the attention of The Crimson Head to Angela. It launched itself right at Angela but before it reached her, it was grabbed out of the air. Leon wasn't sure what had been worst the stronger zombie or an annoyed looking Alexia Ashford. She crushed its head without effort. With this display of clearly unnatural strength Leon without thinking followed his orders and shot Alexia in the head. She hissed in pain and before he could shoot again to make sure she was truly finished, he was shocked to see Claire appear. She looked over to him, disappointed and anger filled her face as she clutched Alexia. Alexia murmured something he couldn't hear.

"Don't worry I'm here," Claire had said warmly making him wonder what happened to make Claire be so close to that monster. She climbed to her feet with Alexia making him tense. Claire noticed this. Claire scooped her into her arms. She then turned her attention to Leon and Angela.

Claire said slightly cold "Hello Leon."


	7. The Cold Reunion

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **19/01/2020: Made some minor edits to the story. Renamed from A Cold Reunion**

 **Chapter 7: The Cold Reunion**

"Claire?" Leon asked confused. "What are you doing here?" He paused and then said, "With Her?" This made Claire flume at what he was implying.

"What do you mean with her?" Claire said snapping at him. She hated that even Leon believed that the sweet woman in her arms was evil. "Alexia is not a monster and you better not forget it." Leon looked like he did not believe her. This made Claire even angrier.

"She is dangerous monster who could hurt you…." Leon started to say. Alexia gave a faint growl at this before whimpering in pain. Claire rubbed Alexia's back soothingly

Claire said Alexia tenderly, "It's alright. I know you won't hurt me." Alexia murmured something too quiet to hear but sounded happy. Claire turned her attention to Leon. She then glared at him making him nervous. Claire said even more colder than before, "Leon. I will tell you once and only once. Alexia is not a danger to me at all. Plus, you the one that out of nowhere shot her in the first place. So, if anyone was dangerous then it would be you." Her eyes narrowed daring him to say something stupid as she then asked, "Why did you shoot Alexia? She didn't even attack you."

He did not disappoint her as he said, "The president ordered it, and besides don't you think it is strange that this happens as soon as she got released." Claire's rage grew even more. Claire glared even harder. Leon grew even more nervous at this.

Claire said with fake calmness, "So you were sent here to kill Alexia by the president." She had thought President Graham was a good man but if he ordered this then perhaps not. Claire glanced down to Alexia who was had been hurt because of that man and Leon. She looked content. Claire shook her head and smiled at the woman. She was happy to protect Alexia.

He answered Claire with, "I read the files and she is dangerous individual. She was the one who created the T-Veronica and you can't believe…." Claire glanced down at Alexia. If it was true, then what was the true story of The Ashfords and everything with the virus.

She dismissed him with still being cold with him, "Now is not the time. We will talk later where it is safe." It wasn't the time to talk however since zombies or Crimson Heads could interrupt at any time. Claire ignored Leon and his friend. She led them towards the VIP Lounge not looking forward to seeing Senator Davis again. Leon and Angela followed her. Both were on the look out for zombies or Crimson Heads as they walked slowly. Claire couldn't move fast due to Alexia in her arms. Nothing bothered them as they walked. Allowing Claire to think about that according to Leon, Alexia had created the virus. This did not mean anything however since Umbrella could have still forced her too. She would see what Leon would say but it wouldn't change her mind on Alexia since the one she knew was sweet and childish. Plus, This Alexia didn't want to hurt her at all so wasn't totally evil. They made it back to the lounge without encountering anything. The Senator and The Hostess were still alright not that Claire cared. The last couple of years had made her not care for people in general. Mostly down to them disliking the woman in her arms without knowing her. The only people she cared about were Sherry, Moira Burton and Alexia. Well she still held a place for Chris since he was her brother, their relationship had gone downhill since their disagreement over Alexia. He had cut off communication once he found out Claire wanted her free. She knew for the fact she wouldn't go to a city she never been too, or a building owned by a sadistic company to look for him any longer. Leon she still hoped to come around but her experience of everything that has happened left her with little hope that he will.

"Senator" was Leon's greeting to him. Angela just nodded also not liking that man. Claire sat down back in the same chair as before and Alexia did not budge from her position.

Senator Davis demanded, "So what's the plan? Any reinforcements?"

"No reinforcements, just me and Angela." Leon said before Claire stopped listening to their conversation. They were just rambling on about stuff Claire didn't care about.

"Claire" Alexia murmured getting her attention.

"Yes?" Claire acknowledging her.

"I…. I need to tell you something." Alexia stated worried about something.

"What is it?" Claire asked confused. Alexia pulled back, so Claire could see her face. Her eyes were filled with worry and pain. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. Fortunately however it appeared she had healed from her injury.

"I'm very worried that I will hurt you." Alexia confessed. She said somewhat depressed, "I am a monster you see."

"You are not a monster." Claire said interrupting her.

"I am a monster. I…." Alexia started to say before her eyes darkened. She said in her dark voice, "I did create the virus and I tested on my so-called father for lying to me. And that's not all, I would have killed you once I woke up if you didn't catch me you know. I would have even killed Alfred for disturbing me." This was new information for Claire but before she could speak or form a thought, Alexia said dreamily in her childish voice, "But that hug was so nice and warm. My thoughts of anger melted away. No one ever hugged me before like that, it had been so nice. Alfred was always creepy about it and my father was…." She growled with a deep rage and once again in her dark voice, "….an evil man who I hated that so much for lying to me. Telling me I was his genius daughter when I was only a mere clone of her. I am so glad I tested the virus on him and watched him transform." Claire kissed Alexia on the lips to shut her up. It had been nice to know her hug did change Alexia's view on things. Carla was right in assuming it had been lucky Alexia hadn't tried killing everyone. Alexia needed her to remain mentally stable and Claire wasn't going to leave her just because she was a clone. The kiss stunned Alexia who froze for a few seconds before kissing back shyly. It was better than the rest of kisses Claire had with some of her old boyfriends. It was soft, and Alexia allowed Claire to led (thankfully as Claire like to lead) since Alexia obviously had no idea of what to do. This supported the fact Alexia wouldn't hurt her intentionally as she was so worried that she will. Alexia was so adorable and helpless that Claire couldn't fault her even if she wanted too. Well helpless emotionally and not psychical as she could crush literal anyone. She would question Alexia about the whole clone business (and the virus / her father) once they were safe at home. The kiss was interrupted by Senator Davis making a disgusted sound. In a flash, Alexia was upon him in seconds. Senator Davis looked with terror as She lifted him up by his neck with one hand. Alexia started growling. Leon and Angela tried to stop her strangling the man. Alexia didn't even notice them.

Alexia said in her dark voice, "Pathetic insect, you dare interrupted my first kiss. And with my beloved Claire. I will kill you." Claire watched on with conflict as she did not want Alexia to murder someone in cold blood but on the other hand a small piece of Claire wanted Senator Davis to suffer as she didn't like him.


	8. Veltro Bajirib Militants

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **10/02/2020: Made some minor edits to the story. Renamed from Las Plagas Undead?**

 **Chapter 8: Veltro Bajirib Militants**

Once Senator Davis has had enough suffering Claire strolled up to Alexia. She practically ordered Leon, "Back off." To stop him from doing anything rash.

He said, "But Claire…." But at Claire's glare both he and Angela to backed off. Claire touched Alexia on the arm. Alexia glanced at Claire with a sadistic glee on her face as Senator Davis life drained away. For the first time she could see why others thought she was a monster. Especially when she is angry. She was incredible dangerous when provoked as proved by Wesker and Steve. With her physical power mixed with her mental issues on top of her durability and fast healing meant it was hard to put her down if she were to go berserk. Which was all thanks to the t-Veronica Virus running though her veins. Fortunately, no one else had access to this virus since it would create a whole lot of powerful villains. The sweet adorable Alexia was still there as well despite nearly everything that could set the woman off, so Claire wasn't too worried about her becoming dangerous like some others who would be if they were to become that strong. Claire knew the woman cared for her and would ultimately listen to her. To prove her own point, Claire ordered Alexia, "Drop him now." Alexia looked conflicted but dropped him. The Senator scampered off to the other side of the room behind Leon and Angela. She growled at the man as she was still very angry at being disturbed. "Alexia speak to me."

Alexia snarled, "He must die." Her eyes narrowed at the man.

"Alexia look at me," Claire said grabbing the woman's arms. Alexia stared into Claire's eyes unblinking. Her eyes were filled with madness and her dark primal rage. "Why does he have to die?" Claire asked keeping her voice calm so that Alexia would hopefully calm down herself.

She bared her teeth and growled out, "He disturbed out our time. No one interrupts our time." Claire made the split decision to embrace the woman. The woman melted into the embrace.

Claire said slightly threatening, "Now would you rather continued embracing me and possible kissing again or killing him with no embraces or kisses from me."

Alexia murmured childishly, "Embracing and kissing." Her rage dimmed down, and Claire led her back to the chair. Alexia went back to her favourite spot on Claire's lap. Her head buried in Claire's neck. She relaxed slightly as Claire gently fiddled with her hair. She was still volatile as she just buried her rage. Leon went to check on The Senator and Claire was sure this hadn't warmed him to Alexia. Claire started thinking about the fact that Alexia was a clone and wanted to know more.

Claire asked Alexia, "Alexia, what did you mean that you are a clone?"

Alexia just replied bitter and filled with self-hate, "I am a mere clone of her. I hate that I am a mere copy of her. I hate her so much. I wished I killed my father myself with my own bare hands."

"Her?" Claire questioned.

"Veronica Ashford, the founder of the Ashford family. My father wanted a child, so he cloned her and create me and by accident Alfred. I hate myself because of it, my intelligence and achievements are just a result of my father manipulation my creation…" She stopped speaking at this seething in rage and self-loathing. Claire rubbed her back soothingly as Alexia had told Claire all she needed to know. Alexander Ashford created her for an undisclosed reason with Alfred was just a by-product of this and Alexia hated this fact greatly. Plus, t-Veronica is likely named after her.

Claire stated in a soft voice, "I doubt your father could have made someone as smart and beautiful as you. I am sure that Veronica couldn't have created the t-Veronica virus or me."

Alexia said bashful, "You don't know that, but I am glad I have meet you. I would have been so angry otherwise."

Claire heard Senator Davis say ruining the moment, "Fine, we go with you plan to go across the lobby. I don't want to spend any more time here with that monster over there." Claire tensed hoping his comment wouldn't anger Alexia again. Alexia just tightened her grip slightly and sighed dejectedly.

"No time like the present." Leon stated. He called out to Claire, "Claire we are leaving now." Claire nudged Alexia who reluctantly climbed of her lap. She pouted adorably. They moved to exit the VIP Lounge with Alexia grabbing Claire's hand. Leon went first followed by Senator Davis and The Hostess who Claire still not know the name of.

As she was leaving Angela said friendly, "Hello. I'm Angela Miller."

"Claire Redfield and this Alexia Ashford." Claire responded. She nudged Alexia.

"Hello." She mumbled not caring in interacting in the slightest as she was still feeling down.

"Alexia" Claire stated.

Alexia sighed again and said a bit more clearly, "Hello." Before completely ignoring Angela.

Angela then stated to Claire not bothered that Alexia was ignoring her, "Don't worry I will keep a close eye on Leon." And to Alexia, "It was nice to have met you both." They leave with Angela bringing up the rear. They move down the corridor heading towards where Claire reunited with Leon. Fortunately, Alexia had crushed the heads of the zombies here, so none came back as Crimson Heads. They steadily made their way into a small seating area while heading towards the main lobby where a strange symbol Claire recognised from somewhere was spray painted on the wall. Footsteps was hear and three men appeared through another door. Two men were wearing the Bajirib military uniform but with the crest of the terrorist organisation Il Veltro on their uniform's shoulders and caps. They wore Il Veltro's stereotypical gas mask. The third was man in red robes and a metallic goat mask. Then this man yelled something in Spanish. Claire blinked, and Alexia covered her as the Veltro Bajirib Militants opened fired. Alexia blocked the shots from hitting Claire. Senator Davis fled out of the room while Leon and Angela got behind cover. The Hostess was killed as she did not move fast enough. Leon shot one guy in the head and he went down. The second guy fired at Leon leaving him open in getting shot in the heart by Angela. The red man had disappeared during the gunfire. Leon and Angela advanced on the guys with their guns drawn. Leon bent down and removed one of gas masks from one of the militants. Angela commented, "He was apparently a Zombie." Indicating a decayed face of zombie behind the mask. Leon and Angela then went flying across the room as the Veltro Bajirib Militant threw them both away. He got back to his feet. He picked up his machine gun as Alexia threw herself at him unleashing her repressed rage in the process. He fired on Alexia. She snarled in pain, but it didn't even slow her down. The second also rose to his feet. He opened fired at Claire who barely dodged his gun fire. Leon shot this Militant in the head causing a monstrous parasite thing emerged from his neck.

Leon said confused, "Las Plagas?" Claire had no idea what Las Plagas was but whatever the parasite was swatted at Alexia who had managed to rip off the first militants head. Another Las Plagas emerged from this militant. Alexia just flickered some of her blood from the gunshot wounds at the parasites. The Las Plagas parasites went up in flames. The sounds of a chainsaw was then heard coming closer. Not long after, a giant seven-foot man came crashing into the room. He too wore the Bajirib military uniform with the crest of Veltro on it. He however wielded a large double-bladed chainsaw. He wore a crudely makeshift gas mask over his face.


	9. The Giant Chainsaw Man

**Degeneration of WilPharma (Degeneration and Code Veronica AU)**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **15/03/2020: Made some minor edits to the story. Adaption of The Airport Escape Part I**

 **Chapter 9:** **The Giant Chainsaw Man**

Leon watched The Giant Chainsaw Man advance towards them. He and Angela fired at this man. He shrugged off their shots. He continued advancing waving his double chainsaw wildly. Destroying stuff in his way. Suddenly Alexia jumped at him. He tried to slice her in half, but he was too slow. She wrestled him for the control of the chainsaw. He was stronger than he looked as he managed to be hold onto the chainsaw for around twenty seconds. Alexia eventually ripped the chainsaw right out of his hands. She stabbed it through The Giant Chainsaw Man's chest. She then ripped off the head. The Giant Chainsaw Man's Las Plagas emerged but Alexia burnt that thing up with her blood. She threw away the dead Giant Chainsaw Man's body. All in all, was very anticlimactic. Definity would need something more to kill her Leon thought. Especially since a shot to the head did nothing to her and the Las Plagas inflected people were no match. He was worried that Alexia was using Claire since he had read documents recovered from Rockfort and Antarctic before his mission. These files had painted Alexia as a sadistic monster that other Umbrella researchers even Spencer, Wesker and Sergei Vladimir feared. These files documented the creation of the t-Veronica Virus as one of Umbrella's Senior Chief Researchers and that she turned her father Alexander into the monstrous Nosferatu, her growing murderous annoyance of Alfred & her growing insanity, bouts of mindless intense rage and self-delusions of godhood. Leon walked over to Claire who was focused on Alexia. "Claire, we need to talk before we move on."

"So, talk." She said coldly having not forgiving him for shooting Alexia the first time. She couldn't see that Alexia was a dangerous person. What he read painted him the picture that despite being a child Alexia was deeply psychotic and thought herself to be superior to everyone including her brother Alfred who he was sure wouldn't have lasted much longer in any case. God knows what the virus or years of isolation had done to her mental well being if before she was frozen, she had already started to create insane scribbles and had intense rage issues. After having murdering various Umbrella employees in violent rages, she had been shipped off to the remote Antarctic Base. As he approached Claire, he felt Alexia's intense glaze on him. She wasn't blinking which unnerved him. He could see the madness in her eyes as she stared at him. "In private." He said not wanting Alexia or Angela to overheard. Angela for more she wasn't cleared to hear this information and Alexia as she was greatly unnerving him. He also didn't want her to know what he will tell Claire.

Claire said bluntly, "Ok" and allowed Leon to pull her away to the other side of the room. Alexia moved to follow but Claire nodded no so she stopped with a pout. She then started glaring intensely at Leon but did not move any closer.

Leon started speaking in a lower voice to make sure Alexia couldn't hear him, "I read some files recovered from Rockfort and Antarctic. Some were written by Alexia herself."

"What did they say." Claire said interested.

"Nothing good I'm afraid." Leon stated. "They detailed a woman who was clearly insane since day 1. A journal from Alexander..." With the mention of Alexander, Alexia had tensed up even more if that possible. "He mentioned that Alexia had hurt Alfred severity in a fit of rage when she was only three. She gotten worst as time went on as her fits of rage only increased and she started gaining delusion of godhood most likely due to an inferiority complex, Alexander theorized. He didn't know why she would feel that way since she was the most intelligent person, he knew having singlehandedly started designing what would be the t-Veronica Virus herself when she was 5 years old"

Claire did not have the reaction he wanted as she said with awe, "Wow I knew she was smart but to design a virus by herself at 5." Before adding on concerned, "Poor Alexia. I couldn't imagine what it was like for her with Umbrella breathing down her neck on top of that."

Leon continued with hoping to convey how dangerous Alexia was, "Alexander documented many other incidents where Alexia had murdered staff or various Umbrella employee whist enraged. She nearly killed William Birkin one time after an argument. Her mental state deteriorated over the years where only Alfred could have gone near her safety and even, he had been borrowed time it seemed. She started seeing other people as disgusting insects that need to be squashed. She even tested her virus on her father and the result was something known as Nosferatu."

She then said surprising him, "I know."

"You knew?" Leon exclaimed. "And you okay that she is capable of that?"

"I have known only for a few minutes." Claire stated, "Besides I don't fully trust what that the man wrote down. I do trust what I have seen first-hand with her."

"Claire, I am worried that if she was entertaining murdering Alfred and turning her father into a monster then what she would do you…" Leon started worried for Claire before he is interrupting by Alexia appearing in his face and growling at him. Her eyes were filled with animalistic rage.

"I will not harm my beloved Claire." Alexia growled at him before threatening him with her dark voice, "You on the other hand I would glad to tear limb from limb."

Claire said sternly, "Alexia" Alexia froze before she could land her hands on him and turned around.

Leon heard her mumble, "Sorry Claire" as she hung her head and shuffled towards Claire. Claire pulled her into an embrace. Alexia looked at Leon with distaste before whispering for a little while in Claire's ear. Claire's eyes softened as Alexia spoke. Claire picked up Alexia who once again buried her face into Claire's neck.

Leon said confused, "Claire?"

Claire said soothingly ignoring him, "Its fine, I understand. I know you won't hurt me"

Leon repeated himself with, "Claire."

Claire said, "She told me that she was sorry for threating you." Before saying harshly, "It just that she is very concerned with hurting me and it not helping her if you keep saying things like that." Leon was sure she didn't say sorry but didn't comment on that. "As you can see Alexia needs me and I won't abandon her."

Leon said worried for his friend, "If she could turn her father into a monster and wanted to murder her brother, then what's stopping her from doing it to you."

Claire said intermediately starting to rant, "Her love for me as I can tell she held no love for her father. Plus, she had a few chances to hurt me, but she never did. She could have killed me when she first woke up. I seen the look in her eyes and in that moment, I decided to hug her as I saw past the insanity to see the innocent kid behind all that. It worked out as Alexia calmed down. You know what she said to me, she said that my hug was so nice and warm. Her thoughts of anger melted away and that no one ever hugged her before like that. All she all needs to someone to care for her and keep her from going off the deep end." They both stood in silence at the end of Claire's rant.

Angela to break the silence that had fallen asked, "So what are Las Plagas?"

Leon answered knowing Claire won't listen to him, "A parasite that takes over humans. Someone with a Dominant Species Plaga can control these infected. The Los Iluminados Cultist looking guy must use them to control the rest of the militants for some reason." He pondered out loud, "I wonder if the militants died in the plane crash and then were brought back by the T Virus creating the undead Militant. If so, that is horrifying as someone could use that"

Angela said disrupting the awkward silence between Claire and Leon again, "We better move on." She made motion to leave and Claire carrying Alexia and Leon followed her to the door leading out to the main lobby. Leon saw the crashed plane was blocking the entire lobby. He spotted Zombies and some Crimson Heads loitering between them and the wrecked plane.

"Alexia can you deal with them please?" Claire asked the woman in her arms. Alexia stomped off displeased at having to move. Leon watched as The Zombies and Crimson Heads were dispatched effortlessly by Alexia. The Cultist and two large Veltro Bajirib Militants wielding massive Gatling Guns appeared on top of the plane alongside eight Veltro Bajirib Militants wielding machine guns who exited the wrecked plane to stand in front of it. All Veltro Bajirib Militants wore gas masks. The Gatling Gunners fired on Alexia who quickly fled back out lobby. She was unconcerned about more wounds that she had from being hit by The Gatling Gunners. The Cultist yelled something, and Leon could only hear the words, "Farfarello." Leon thought about what on earth would it take to bring this woman down. As on cue, a giant claw slashed its way through a surprised looking Alexia. A massive Hunter that must have been The Farfarello appeared from nowhere. It must have been invisible or something. He threw Alexia away before turning his attention to the rest of them.

Claire screamed out worried, "Alexia." Leon was trying to think of a plan as on one side was the well-armed Veltro Bajirib Militants and the other was The Farfarello.


	10. Between a Farfarello & a Militant Sqaud

**Degeneration of WilPharma (Degeneration and Code Veronica AU)**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **12/04/2020: Made some minor edits to the story. Adaption of The Airport Escape Part II**

 **Chapter 10 Between a Farfarello and a Militant Squad**

Claire screamed out worried, "Alexia." As what could only The Farfarello stabbed right through Alexia. It thrown Alexia away after this slamming her right through a nearby wall. Claire scream caught the attention of The Farfarello. Leon tried to grab Claire and start moving back towards the VIP Lounge, but The Farfarello charged at them. Both jumped in opposite directions to avoid the claws. This caused Leon to drop his gun. Claire rolled out of the way as The Farfarello tried crushing her with its foot narrowly being shot by the machine gunners. Angela fired at The Farfarello drawing attention to her. It slashed at Angela and she was too slow to dodge. It hit her right in the leg causing the woman to fall onto the floor. Claire watched on The Farfarello moved to finish off Angela and Claire then did something stupid. She yelled out again, "Hey ugly." And threw something at It. It hit The Farfarello square on the head. Enraging it. He turned around and pounced at her. Claire tried to dodge but The Farfarello was fast and easily caught her. Leon having recovered his gun fired on him, but he paid him no attention. It slashed at Claire but before it could connect, the claw instead slashed into Alexia in her beautiful transformed state. She hissed in both pain and rage as the claw dug deep. Claire was transfixed on Alexia and The Farfarello's fight. It reminded her of the fight Alexia had with Steve. The jealous Steve had injected himself with the last strain of the t-Veronica virus. He mutated in front of them into a horrid monster. He tried to kill her but like The Farfarello she ripped them apart in rage. The Farfarello's arm was ripped off it socket by Alexia. She pulled it out off herself and stabbed into the beast. She picked up The Farfarello and threw it at the Veltro Bajirib Militants. It crushed six of eight Veltro Bajirib Militants wielding machine guns. The Gatling Gunners and The Cultist were knocked behind the plane. Alexia used the blood from her wounds and threw a couple of fire balls at the disorganized Militants and the injured Farfarello. It burnt them and their Las Plagas Parasites up. The Farfarello had been controlled by one of the Las Plagas. A giant one came out trying to escape but Alexia just through another fireball killing it. She threw the arm Claire noted in the direction of Leon signally she held a grudge against him. Leon saw it coming and dodged with ease. The Two Gatling Gunners emerged and opened fire on Alexia. The bullet storm did not seem to bother Alexia. Once the two guns were empty, Alexia smirked and hurled another fire ball at them killing one of them instantly. The other was soon grabbed by Alexia and swiftly dealt with. This was why Claire was glad Alexia wasn't an enemy and that she had found her and not Alfred. She dreaded to think what would of happen. Alexia stalked towards Claire allowing Claire to see Alexia was lost in her animalistic rage. Leon stood in the way like an idiot with his gun raised. Alexia stared at him with a calculating look and gave a low growl. Before she could determine Leon to be in her way, Claire pushed past him, so this Alexia wouldn't just murder him. Her visible eye checked her over and she pulled Claire into a protective embrace. She was very gentle for someone so strong and in middle of a dark rage. Her eyes trained on Leon and gave a deep growl. Claire said to Leon, "Back up please you are agitating her." Knowing that Alexia protective instinct perceived Leon as a threat which wasn't helped by the fact that he was still pointing his gun at her. Leon complied after a pause, and Alexia relaxed somewhat but was still warily of him. Alexia nuzzled Claire before kissing her deeply on the lips

Claire said dumbly, "Whoa." She lifted Claire with ease and strolled towards what remained of the crashed plane. Claire watched as Leon and Angela follow up behind. They passed the wreckage of the plane. The route to the exit seemed to be clear. As they approached the exit, Claire heard footsteps signalling a lot of things were running. Claire sighed as once again something tried stopping them from leaving as the fight from earlier must have attracted them.

Alexia placed Claire gently on the ground and said softly, "I will deal with this my beloved Claire." She kissed Claire on the lips again and turned around. She charged at a horde of Crimson Heads and Zombies pour out of the small waiting area. Claire's eyes opened wide as the Crimson Heads swarmed towards Alexia. She threw more fireballs at them burning them up. Alexia have fire powers was good against most of BOWs created by Umbrella Claire mused. All the fireballs caused a massive fire that killed the rest of the horde of Crimson Heads and Zombies to a crisp. A few stragglers tired running towards the three of them but Alexia indifferently spattered more blood at them and they burnt up. Alexia strolled up to Claire without a care. For once it seemed that all her anger had been spent and Alexia was just staring at Claire with adoration and longing. Claire knew what she wanted.

She asked Alexia with a smile, "Did you want me to carry you again?"

As soon as she got the words out Alexia childishly with her small shy genuine smile on her face, "Thank you." A far cry from the woman who just single handily killed The Farfarello, Veltro Bajirib Militants (including Gatling Gunners) and a zombie horde. Alexia jumped into her arms and wrapped her arms around Claire's neck. She of course buried her head into Claire's neck. She of course was content with being in her favourite spot not that Claire knew why she like this position. Claire knew she liked carrying Alexia like this. She felt happy to do this as she like carrying Alexia. It was like she was protecting Alexia for a change. Claire kissed her Alexia's forehead. It was strange with Alexia in this form, but Alexia still somehow feel soft and warm as her human self. She walked out with Leon and Angela following. Angela was smiling faintly at the sight of Alexia in her arms. Leon looked worried. They finally exited the airport right. Unfortunately, a squad of FBC Soldiers were standing outside waiting for them. Claire tighten her grip when seeing a smug Senator Davis standing alongside Simmons' arch enemy Morgan Lansdale.

He said with an evil smirk, "You are now under the custody of Federal Bioterrorism Commission."


	11. FBC Standoff

**Degeneration of WilPharma (Degeneration and Code Veronica AU)**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **18/04/2020: Made some minor edits to the story. Adaption of Standoff with The Federal Bioterrorism Commission.**

 **Chapter 11 FBC Standoff**

Morgan Lansdale repeated himself, "You are now under the custody of Federal Bioterrorism Commission for organizing this attack Lady Ashford." Claire tightened her grip on Alexia, so Alexia wouldn't fly off the handle and kill the innocent soldiers under the control of Morgan Lansdale.

Claire yelled at him, "You know she not behind this attack Lansdale it was Veltro." She did not like Lansdale. There was something fishy about him and The FBC seemed to muscle their way into every outbreak. He been in control of The Federal Bioterrorism Commission for many years and seemed close to a lot people Simmons had on a watch list. Vincent Goodman (Head of WilPharma and former Umbrella Executive), Doctor Jack Norman (An important member of Veltro), Jack Krauser (kidnapper of Ashley) & Major Cain (A military officer said to be part of Neo Umbrella) to name a couple. Then after the kidnapping of Ashley, Lansdale had managed to become the National Security Advisor to President Graham after the previous one had been killed by Jack Krauser when he kidnapped Ashley. He had been one of the main people that had tried blocking Alexia's release. He came close due to his connection with President Graham but thanks to Simmons having more power than Lansdale, Simmons managed to get around him. Lansdale had been bitter ever since. His FBC Soldiers seemed to have control the quarantine zone around Harvardville Airport. Lansdale so there will be no help as they were completely loyal to Lansdale. Senator Davis also did not like Alexia so would back up Lansdale.

Lansdale said ignoring Claire, "Agent Kennedy, it's good to know you survived. I order you to arrest Miss Redfield and Lady Ashford for being behind this attack."

"The President has signed an order personality" Senator Davis injected backing up Lansdale not that he needed it. "I have seen the order myself."

"Alexia is not behind this attack." Claire said not liking Lansdale at all and not liking President Graham at all anymore if he was associating with Lansdale.

""I'm afraid that she is Miss Redfield." Lansdale stated smugly. "I told you she was dangerous many times." He pulled out folder form his coat pocket. "I have here thanks to a trusted source records of Alexia conversing with a Curtis Miller to organize this attack…"

Angela said interrupting, "Did you say Curtis?"

"I did I'm afraid Miss Miller. He and Lady Ashford schemed to attack the airport. They took control of some poor migrants from Bajirib with some Las Plagas samples brought from a Neo Umbrella operative in India. We interrogated this operative and he confirmed that the fake Veltro was acting on Lady Ashford's orders. We believe that Curtis is currently inside the airport" Angela rushed off into airport right behind a detachment of FBC soldiers.

"You bastard." Claire said fluming. "I will not let you arrest her again." Claire tightened her grip to protect Alexia. Speaking of Alexia, she was weirdly silent. Claire glanced down and saw Alexia had become unconscious worrying Claire. All her injuries must have caught up with her. And at the worst time.

Lansdale said calmly, "I assure you that I am authorised to use deadly force if you two resist arrest. The President has signed the warrant personally." He ordered Leon, "Agent Kennedy if you please."

"I am sorry Claire." Leon said genuinely not wanting to arrest Claire but at the same time wanted to make sure Alexia was locked up again. Senator Davis was happy as Leon moved forward to arrest Claire and Alexia. Claire felt betrayed by him and gave him such a venomous look that he stepped back.

"You would get away with this Lansdale." She threatened Lansdale, "It be over my dead body you get Alexia."

"I see then you leave me no choice." Lansdale stated without a care. "Open Fire on Miss Redfield as she is resisting arrest." The FBC Soldiers prepared to fire.

Lansdale looked displeased as a familiar voice ordered, "Lower your weapons Gentlemen. I am in control now." Claire glanced over to see Doctor Carla Radames herself, Moira dressed in a TeraSave Uniform and a couple of men in black suits. Moira smiled at Claire when Claire looked at her. Claire knew in that moment that Moira had contacted Simmons or Doctor Radames. Not that she had any idea how Moira got here or knew how to contact Simmons / Doctor Radames. Barry would kill her when he found out Claire was sure as he did not like Alexia nor his daughter getting into trouble.

Lansdale said, "Doctor Radames you have no authority here."

Doctor Radames said confidently, "Actually I do. I am here instead of Director Simmons. He is meeting the President currently. You see he caught word that you were trying to unlawfully arrest a poor mentally ill woman and her lawful guardian."

Lansdale said, "I have full authority no matter what you say. Lady Ashford is behind this attack. I have evidence to prove it."

"I see." Doctor Radames said pausing making Lansdale think he had won. She then said, "That edivance may incur guilt but I am sure that I command you to hand over control to me" Doctor Radames pulled out a ring from her pocket as she spoke. Lansdale paled seeing the ring. It must mean something that Claire hadn't been informed on. Doctor Radames said fiddling with the ring, "Tell your men to lower their guns or everything is going to get messy."

Lansdale ordered his men with gritted teeth, "Do as Doctor Radames requested." The FBC Soldiers lowered their guns.

"Now give me the evidence." She demanded. Lansdale complied.

He said to her, "This is not over by a long shot." She said to Claire, "I will see to it that Lady Ashford is arrested for her crimes. He stormed off. Senator Davis and The FBC Soldiers followed him. Moira bounced over to Claire. Doctor Radames followed. The men in black suits hung back.

She said warmly, "Hello Claire. Don't worry about Lansdale, Simmons is dealing with it. Let's just say President Graham would be in power to much longer." Before Claire could ask what she meant, Doctor Radames dragged her off towards a medic tent.


	12. Lansdale's 'Evidence'

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

 **After reading Ashfield Legacy, it inspired me to write this.**

 **03/04/2020: Made some minor edits to the story.**

 **Chapter 12: Lansdale's 'Evidence'**

Doctor Radames dragged Claire off towards a medic tent and promptly took Alexia from her grasp. She hooked her up to various machines that were somehow quickly set up. She started checking Alexia over.

"Claire." Moira said excited to see her and giving her a hug. "I hadn't seen you in a while." Referring to Claire not visiting since her disagreement with Barry over Alexia.

"I know it's been a long time." Claire then asked, "How's Barry and the rest of the family."

"Same old same old." Moira said vaguely. Some bitterness was in her tone. "Everyone is still alive. Just about."

"How are you here?" Claire asked changing the subject. Clearly something happened that Claire did not want to pry into.

"I overheard Neil talking with Lansdale when I came to visit you and I knew that you will need my help." Moira explained proud of herself. "So, I tricked Neil and locked him in a carboard and found Simmons number on your desk. I called him and told him of Neil and Lansdale's scheme and of my plan to come here instead of Neil so I can let in Carla." Claire was impressed with Moira's plan and the fact that it worked.

She asked Moira, "Can you find Alexia some clothes for when she wakes?" so she could have time to think and check Lansdale's evidence.

"Will do." Moira stated before running out. Claire whist Doctor Radames was seeing to Alexia decided to have a look at Lansdale's so-called evidence. She frowned as Lansdale did not lie as it did contain messages he mentioned. It also contained some of the files Leon had mentioned. Was it possible that Alexia was behind the attack and controlling Veltro. She studied 'Alexia's' messages to Curtis and noticed that something was off. Whist some of it seemed like something Alexia would say or somewhat do. A few things prevented Claire from believing it. Frist the handwriting was different. It was all neat and proper like you expect someone of Alexia's upbringing, however the notes Claire had received from Alexia while she had been confined looked more like child scribbles. Alexia's handwriting had been terrible and filled with errors. Fitting in with the woman's childish personality hidden under her madness. Another thing was the so-called plan did not make any sense. Alexia wasn't stupid enough to attack where she was especially as she just got free. Lastly it seemed that someone was trying to implicate Alexia into the proceedings with how many obvious things that pointed to her. Someone must be trying to throw Alexia under the bus. The question was who. Lansdale was a suspect, but it was likely someone fed him the information knowing his vendetta. Perhaps someone who used to work for Umbrella. This will require some more investigation. Claire looked at the files and intermediately found an extract from Alexia showing her terrible handwriting and it detailed that she created the t-Veronica Virus by herself and some rather disturbing experiments conducted by Alexia and Alexander. There were also a couple of reports from various employee detailing Alexia fits of madness. It was worse than Claire had thought. Even when she was younger, Alexia suffered from poor mental health. Even on some drugs given by Alexander, Alexia had still been unstable when she had been sent off into the fold of Umbrella. She had been mostly isolated by Alexander so she wouldn't murder anyone. Once she nearly killed William Birkin and had gotten into a fight with Albert Wesker, she had been shipped off to Antarctic Base. These few extracts had confirmed Leon's comments. Fortunately thanks to Claire reaching out Alexia seemed to be better than she was and hopefully one day she would be alright. There was nothing on her being a clone however, so no one knows about that it seems. Alexander had covered it up well and his influence were all over Alexia's experiments. Also, there was nothing on Alexia experiment on her father so still need to discuss it with Alexia once she was alright. To hear the full story and not intermediately condemn her. Especially since Alexander seemed to be a nasty piece of work himself. He had authorized all her experiments and pushed her research to the limits. His notes on Alexia did not even seem like he cared about Alexia's murderous action or even Alfred in general. Alexander seemed to consider Alfred as just being there and focused all his attention on Alexia. At this moment Doctor Radames finished up what she had been doing. She looked relieved.

Claire heard her say, "There all stable now." She came over to Claire, so Claire put down the evidence. She said to Claire, "What happened in there? Her body has suffered greatly and there is a bullet lodged in her skull. Narrowly avoiding hitting the brain." Claire told her about Leon, The Farfarello & The Militants. Doctor Radames said in response to this, "I see. I am glad Moira contacted Simmons. This is a serious issue if Los Iluminados has taken control of Veltro. Anyway, that is not concern, Its mine and Simmons." She got back onto the topic at hand, "Alexia is fine, just drained of energy. A few hours rest is all she should need."

"This is good to hear." Claire stated with relief that Alexia was fine.

Moira came back in carrying some ugly overalls that Claire was sure Alexia would hate, she said, "WilPharma is here." Claire stepped out and saw Vincent Goldman, newly elected President of WilPharma step out a fancy car. He was dressed in a fancy suit and Claire intermediately hated him. Meeting him was Lansdale and Davis. Behind him were a couple of WilPharma trucks. No doubt with t-Vaccine inside them. She narrowed her eyes and stormed towards them with the intent with giving them a piece of her mind. Doctor Radames and Moira followed. A shadowy figure took this chance to enter the tent.


End file.
